


Day 5: Seasons!Verse "Hold on When You Get Love and Let Go When You Give It"

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade AU Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Because of Reasons, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Cosplay, Declarations Of Love, Destiel Smut Brigade, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sam, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freckles, I'm not sorry, Impala, Kissing, Law Student Sam, M/M, Oingo Boingo, Shmoop, Tags Are Hard, Wing Kink, but dean is such a cock tease, halloween party, i feel like i should warn that this has absolutely no smut, lots of plaid, sam is a dork, seasons!verse, these boys are so adorable, they're in kansas guys, well some mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a contract teacher at Kansas State University and Castiel Novak is a librarian. They meet by accident and fall in love on purpose. This is the story of their first year together.</p><p>Autumn: It's Halloween and Cas wants to dress up for the party. Dean has a few things to say, as do some of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Seasons!Verse "Hold on When You Get Love and Let Go When You Give It"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the collectress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+collectress).



> This one is dedicated to the Collectress. Without whom I would be lost.
> 
> Love ya, boo.  
> ***  
> This is pt 2 in the Seasons!Verse but can be read as a standalone (but go read pt 1 because it's lovely).

 

**Autumn**

“I want to dress up for Halloween, Dean.”

“It’s not that kind of party, Cas.”

“Is it a Halloween party?”

Dean nodded.

“Will your brother and his friends be dressed in costume?”

Dean nodded again, jaw flexing.

“Then I am dressing up.”

“Cas…”

“Don’t try to sweet talk me, Dean Winchester, into giving up what I want. Just because your image cannot handle a little costume party does not mean that I can’t enjoy the holiday.”

Dean looked at him and licked his lips, forehead wrinkling in such a way that made Cas want to forget about going to work in the library, call in sick, and spend the afternoon in bed.

“I am not dressing up,” Dean muttered.

“We will see.” At that, Castiel kissed his boyfriend on the nose, and opened the door to the Impala. “Thanks for the ride. I hate driving in the rain.”

“No prob, babe.” Dean stretched across the leather and grabbed Castiel’s hand, tugging him back into the car. He moved to kiss Cas, hand raking through dark hair, settling on the back of his neck.

“See you at six?”

“Yup. I’m gonna head over to my office for a bit and then back to the house. Jess has me cleaning both the bathrooms and the laundry room. No one’s even gonna go into the laundry room,” Dean whined.

Castiel pushed open the door of the Impala and stepped out into the rain. He pulled his tan trench coat around his body a bit tighter, but without an umbrella, it was a useless gesture.

“Dean, complaining will not change the fact that you will have a house full of people tomorrow. You should really just listen to Jess and pick up your dirty underwear,” Castiel snorted and shut the door, grinning at Dean through the window. He was sure he could see Dean mouthing something about _“ganging up on him”_ before he turned and walked up the stairs to the entrance of the university library.

***

“Where’s Cas?”

“What?!”

“I said, where’s Cas?” Charlie yelled. Dean could barely hear her over “Dead Man’s Party” playing on the stereo at full blast on the other side of the couch. Half a dozen people with names Dean could not remember clustered in groups among the furniture in his living room. Red Solo cups littered the mantle above the fire, placed in between and all around the decorative spiderwebs and candelabra Jess had asked Sam to put together. Dean had a good laugh at that while it was happening, teasing Sam and calling him the DIY queen.

“You gonna dress up like Martha Stewart for the party, Sammy? A nice pantsuit and a cupcake apron should do it.”

“Shut up Dean.”

Dean grinned at the memory, trying his best to focus on Charlie’s question and not on punching the dude who dropped half a bowl of Doritos on the floor, stepped on them, and then looked Dean right in the eye as he walked away.

“He’s on his way,” Dean said, popping a tiny sandwich made of-- _What was that? Cream cheese and cucumbers? Oh that’s good_ \--into his mouth. “He had to put together some finishing touches on an outfit.”

“Did he go out and buy something?” Charlie wore a costume she called "the Walking Dead Dorothy" and was the only person Dean knew who actually dressed up on days other than Halloween. For fun. Dean thought she should have picked either _zombie_ or _Wizard of Oz_ , in the name of taste, but she called it a “mashup” and told Dean that if he knew anything about geek culture, he’d worship the ground she walked on.

“Nope. He said he was going to throw something together, I dunno,” Dean mumbled in between bites of the cucumber sandwich.

“Wait. Does your new boyfriend cosplay, Dean Winchester?” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows. “Lucky guy,” she said and winked, which made Dean blush only slightly before sputtering out,

“Not like that!”

“Sure, Dean, whatever. Your sex life is your business, I am not here to judge you,” the red-haired woman said, giggling as Dean’s freckles turned a nice shade of copper. “But trust me, you’ll appreciate it in the bedroom. They always do. Newbs.” She laughed at his dropped jaw. “What? English teachers need love too.” Before he was forced to come up with a witty comeback to his co-worker’s teasing, Dean’s phone buzzed.

“Message from Cas, gotta go see what the old ball and chain needs and grab a beer on the way,” Dean mumbled and turned away just as Sam walked up to ask Charlie what had her doubled over in laughter.

_Cas: where are you?_

_Dean: home. WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE AM I YOU KNOW WHERE I AM_

_Cas: noooo i mean where in the house, i’m here._

_Dean: OH THANK GOD. im in the kitchen_

_Cas: you know that capital letters are the equivalent to text-yelling, right?_

_Dean: sorry babe. please get your ass over here i got a beer with your name on it_

Dean pressed send on his phone and leaned into the fridge to grab two beers. He felt his boyfriend’s hand on the small of his back, straightened up and turned around.

“Finally, Cas, what took you so...?” Dean stopped mid-sentence when he saw the outfit Castiel had on. _Hot. Damn._ Under his usual trenchcoat, the dark-haired man wore an a white dress shirt, tight black waistcoat and blue tie. Behind him, spread out and casting a sinister shadow on the wall, sat a pair of black wings with a span of at least three feet across. Cas stood carefully in the room, so as not to knock over the bottles of alcohol spread across the kitchen table. The sight of his boyfriend in the well fitting clothes and inexplicable angel wings went right to Dean’s dick.

“Do you like them? I purchased them for a con I went to last year in California.” Castiel did a slow bow, carefully avoiding the booze as he showed off his wings. Dean put down the two glass bottles on the counter, and didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed Castiel by the tie and pulled him close.

“You look gorgeous.” Dean whispered, mouth near Cas’ ear. “I’m going to ride you so hard later.” Moving his tongue up the jawline and stubble there. He bit down gently, punctuating and let out a low sigh. “You’re gonna pray I never stop, angel.”

“Mmmm, Dean, we should get back the party,” Castiel murmured as Dean’s mouth moved over his jugular, teeth barely grazing the skin. _Yeah._ Dean knew how to work his boyfriend.

“I’ll go back, but only if you promise to bend me over wearing those wings later on tonight.”

Cas gasped and Dean took the opportunity to push into Cas’ mouth, probing the hot, wet space with his tongue. Dean rubbed his thigh against Cas’ crotch, his hardening member tenting the dark slacks.

“You’re not fighting fair, Dean, unnfff...” Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head when Dean began to grind his length against Castiel.

“Never said I fought fair, angel.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and began to knead his ass, fingers digging into the soft skin there, causing Castiel to drop his forehead down onto Dean’s shoulder and groan. Dean snickered and pressed his lips to dark hair, carefully untangling their limbs and smoothing out his shirt, straightening imaginary wrinkles before clearing his throat and looking up.

“We’d better stop this shit and get out there before I drag you upstairs for a quickie,” Dean smirked. “You look fucking edible.”

Castiel preened, his black wings glistening in the fluorescent lighting of the Winchester kitchen. He gazed at Dean, his blue eyes dark and lust blown. Castiel’s eyes traveled up and down Dean slowly. Then, he frowned.  

“You didn’t dress up.”

Dean let out an exasperated sigh. “I did too!” He pointed at the foam axe strewn across the kitchen table. “I told you I wasn’t going to go all out. What about you? You’ve got these wings and an amazing suit but you still wear the trench coat? Why would an angel need a trench coat, anyhow?”

“Go all out? You wear that get-up every weekend. Plaid, denim and work boots, and that shirt is extra...plaid. Is that a second plaid shirt underneath? Have you been raiding Sam’s wardrobe?”

“I’m a lumberjack.”

“Obviously.”

“I thought you liked rugged men,” Dean’s mouth twitched with an unformed grin and Cas rolled his eyes and straightened up.  

“You have me rethinking this whole quickie thing. I don’t think you can get out of that outfit fast enough, anyway. How many layers are you wearing under there, Dean Winchester?”

Before Dean could come up with a witty retort _(he was losing his touch, that was the second time tonight)_ , Jess and Sam walked into the kitchen. Sam had his arm slung around Jess’ shoulders, and Dean couldn’t help but smile at the pair. They’d been together since Sammy’s first year of college and Dean’s sasquatch of a baby brother finally worked up the nerve to propose only a month before. Dean knew that his brother adored Jess, because, instead of pressing his nose into a law book through another holiday, he had planned this party for Jess and their friends. Well, he had opened his home, helped clean and bought beer. Jess did most of the planning.

“Dean, Cas. What the hell are you doing in here?” Jess placed her hands on her hips, but couldn’t really pull off the serious face in the costume she wore. When Dean found out that she and Sam planned to dress up as Mario and Luigi, complete with oversized hats and mustaches, Dean almost fell off the couch, he had laughed so hard.

“We were storming Koopa’s castle in search for the princess, same as you,” Dean retorted, pleased at Castiel’s giggle of amusement beside him. Even Sam tried to hold in a chuckle, but Jess looked less than charmed.

“This is a party, Dean Winchester, and you are the co-host. Get your ass out of this kitchen and go mingle with your guests,” she said, unceremoniously adjusting the large, black mustache covering half her face. Sam couldn’t help it. He huffed out a guffaw and burst over laughing, much to the chagrin of the future Mrs. Winchester, causing Cas to snicker discreetly behind his hand.

“Is this where the party is?” Charlie asked as she sauntered into the room. “Just came to grab the rum for me and my lady friend. Don’t worry, I have no plans to kidnap any princesses, Mario,” she said in mock seriousness to Jess. Dean couldn't take it anymore. He whipped out his phone and pushed Cas toward the costumed couple.

“Oh man! You guys, please let me get a picture with you in those outfits. For future generations of Winchesters everywhere.” Before either could object, he handed Charlie his phone and maneuvered he and Cas so they stood on either side of Jess and Sam. “Hurry, Charlie, take a picture before they hop up a flag pole somewhere using fire flower power, or drive off all haphazard in their little go-karts, or whatever,” Dean teased and looked at Cas, who stood next to Jess, mouthing a silent apology before smiling candidly at the camera. Charlie complied, snapping a half a dozen pictures in various poses, until Jess relaxed and told them all to _“fuck off"_. She needed to get drunk.

“I’m taking body shots off of Luigi.” Jess proclaimed as she grabbed Sam and tugged him toward the exit. “Anyone who wants to join me, I will be in the living room,” she finished before snatching a bottle of tequila off the booze counter and walking away. Castiel pulled Dean by the hand into the other room and wiggled his way onto a free space on the couch. Dean flopped onto his lap, and tucked his boots between Castiel’s shiny dress shoes and snuggled his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Sam and Jess stood near the fireplace, showing off their Halloween tableau to a few of Jess' friends from work. Sam seemed especially proud of the dancing werewolf that stood guard over the candy bowl.

“Sam put up all the spiderwebs and bought all the decorations,” Jess bragged as she poured shots and passed them to her friends, keeping one for herself. Sam leaned in close and kissed Jess on the cheek, smiled at her friends and moved to sit down next to his brother.

“Scoot over, ass,” he grinned and pulled out the bottle of tequila from under his blue overalls.

“Ha! Sammy, you still got it. I didn’t even see you swipe that bottle.” Dean turned to Cas. “Did you know my brother used to be real big into magic? He can pull a quarter out of your ear and, apparently, a bottle of Patron out of his overalls. Let’s have it, little bro.” Dean grabbed the bottle out of his brother’s hand, took a swig and handed it to Cas. Cas wrinkled up his nose, shaking his head.

“Come on babe, just one,” Dean cooed.

“Fine. Just one.” Instead of drinking from the bottle, Cas picked up his discarded shot glass, filled it halfway and handed the bottle to Sam, who watched them, wearing a goofy grin on his face.

“You guys are adorable, you know that?”

“Oh, god, are you drunk already? Let’s not have any chick flick moments.”

Sam took a swig from the bottle before he answered.

“I may be a little drunk, but that doesn’t mean you guys aren’t the cutest thing this side of a cat in a sock monkey hat,” he slurred. “Cas, man, my brother is so happy with you and that’s beautiful, man. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this…”

“Okay, Sammy boy, you’ve had enough,” Dean interrupted, a faint blush rising to his cheeks from underneath his plaid shirt. “Jess, come get the future Mister Moore.” The blonde woman excused herself and giggled when she saw her fiance, eyes half closed, leaning precariously against his brother, arm slung around Dean’s shoulder.

“Oh, what, Dean? You can’t handle a little love session with your brother and your boyfriend?” She taunted. “You gonna break out in hives if you have to talk about your feelings, is that it, Dean Winchester?”

At that, Castiel yelped and subsequently received a glare from Dean.

“I hate you guys,” Dean groused as he leaned back into the couch, sandwiched and stuck.

“You love us, you big, grumpy lumberjack,” Jess snickered as she settled into the couch, squeezing in between Cas, Dean, Sam and Charlie, who sat on the corner, sipping on a rum and Coke and talking quietly with a gorgeous blonde dressed up as a zombie _Alice in Wonderland_. As Dean looked around the room--at his brother and Jess, Cas, Charlie, Kevin and even Cas’ brother Gabe had made the trip out that weekend--he couldn’t help the swell of pride and love that surged through him. These people stuck by Dean through the good times and the bad. Dean scoffed a bit at himself as he felt a prickling form behind his eyes. Cas turned to face him, eyes concerned and full of love.

“You okay?”

Dean nuzzled close, mouth grazing Castiel’s jaw, breath hot and soft.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just happy, is all.”   
Castiel hummed his approval, turning his head and reaching for Dean’s mouth with his. When their lips met, the rest of the world melted away, leaving only Dean and Cas and the moment. Dean found Cas to be the best kisser he’d ever had the pleasure of making out with, including Rhonda Hurley, the first person to ever make Dean come in his pants. _Well, panties_. When he kissed Cas, nothing else mattered. The world could burn down around them and Dean wouldn’t even notice, not if Castiel’s lips were touching his. Dean tangled his hand into Castiel’s hair and closed his eyes, breathing in the smell and the taste of the man he loved. Even though he’d never said the words, Dean knew Cas understood his feelings.

“Cas?”

“Mmm?” Cas moaned a little at the lack of contact and opened his eyes, blue meeting green, full of concern and hope and urgency. _Damn._ Dean was such a fool. 

“I love you.”

Before Castiel had a chance to answer, a resounding chorus of “ _Awwws_ ” broke out around them. Dean blushed, his freckles burning the bridge of his nose.

“You guys are so cute, it’s really getting ridiculous. I’m gay and I can’t even handle all the gay right now,” Charlie teased. Sam, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and pretended to throw up. Dean really didn’t care what they had to say. His eyes were on Cas.

“I love you too, Dean Winchester.”

Dean beamed and bent in to kiss his boyfriend again. And, if he flipped off his friends behind Cas’ back, well, they deserved it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is taken from a song by Stars. Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaRQV9vcIRs
> 
> Collectress, you’re going to love the viddy. Go watch it.
> 
> In case you haven't seen the picture of JarPad dressed up as Luigi and his lady friend as Mario, let me spit some knowledge on you, kid:  
> http://cdn01.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/padalecki-halloween/jared-padalecki-baby-boy-01.jpg
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the work. 
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
